greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
The First Cut Is the Deepest
is the second episode of the first season and the 2nd overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary George and Izzie move in with Meredith. Burke works harder to become the next Chief and takes Webber's advice to start going the extra mile for patients. Derek helps a rape victim while Meredith carries around the rapist's penis. Alex Karev becomes one of Bailey's interns and shadows Cristina for the day. Full Summary Meredith enters the locker room and puts a roommate notice on the bulletin board. George parks his car and begins to enter the hospital, but forgets his badge so he has to go back, accidently honking his horn while retrieving it. Izzie calls for an elevator. When it opens, it's full of men, who are staring at her, making her uncomfortable. Cristina arrives to the hospital on her motorcycle, almost running over George. She parks it and runs to the hospital. The interns are getting their scrubs on. Meredith puts her shoes, which are leopard print, in her locker. Meredith talks to an intern who wants to become her roommate, but Meredith doesn't think the intern is the right fit and says no. Izzie asks Meredith why she puts posters for roommates up but it seems she doesn't want them. Meredith says she does, and Cristina interrupts to see that Meredith has a coffee in her hand, which is for Bailey, and calls it out as bribing. George says that his mom irons his scrubs and he wants out, hinting he wants to be Meredith's roommate, but she doesn't think it's a good idea. Izzie tries to ask as well but Meredith says no. Meredith says she just wants two strangers who she doesn't have to talk to or be nice to. Bailey arrives and assigns the interns their tasks. As Bailey goes up the stairs, Meredith asks if she could assist her in the OR and offers her a mocha latte. The interns immediately crowd Bailey, saying if Meredith gets to cut they all should. Bailey says that it isn't their job and their job is to make their resident happy, which Bailey isn't. She takes the mocha latte and leaves, saying they won't hold a scalpel until she is as happy as Mary Poppins. Meredith heads to an elevator, where Derek is waiting as well. He notes that Seattle has ferry boats, which he didn't know as he has only been living there for six weeks. As the doors open, he says he's from New York. When the doors close, Meredith says she won't go out with him. Derek says he never asked, but asks if she wants to. She says no, and she won't sleep with him, since he is her boss. Derek dismisses her, and Meredith says he's sexually harassing her. She says she's drawing a line, and Derek asks if she needs a marker. Meredith stares at him, and drops her folders and they make out until the doors open. Meredith picks up her folders and leaves. Meredith arrives at a trauma room where the nurse says that they have a rape victim who was found down at the park and has major injuries. Meredith starts to zone out when she sees that the victim's shoes are the same as hers, but when a nurse calls her she snaps out of her daze and starts giving orders. The rape victim is in surgery. Derek says she will spend a lot of time in recovery and rehab, and is shocked to see that she is alive after what that guy did to her. Burke notes that she tried to fight back, but Derek replies that she kicked his ass since the rape kit was negative. Burke calls her a warrior, but Meredith says her name is Allison. Burke says that he found the cause of the rupture, but doesn't know what it is. He asks the room, and Meredith replies that it is the rapist's penis and the doctors mumble in disgust. As Derek and Burke scrub out, they discuss Allison's recovery. Burke says they should get a drink later and Derek can tell him why he left New York for Seattle, but he says there is nothing to tell, Webber made him an offer he couldn't refuse and leaves. George braggs to Cristina about being on the code team, but she tells him to stop talking. She says she has a B.A. from Smith, a PhD from Berkeley, and a M.D. from Stanford and she is delivering labs and says it'll take her all day to get through them. Bailey overhears this and tells her she should get started. Cristina tries to say she wasn't complaining but Bailey overrides her and says she has an reassigned intern and that Cristina should show him how Bailey does things. The intern introduces himself as Alex Karev, and Cristina remembers he's the one that called Meredith a nurse, and she tells him she hates him on principle, and Alex says he does too as they walk away. George's pager beeps and he leaves as well. George runs along a corridor followed by the code team. The patient is crashing and is asystolic. George begins to give orders and tells a nurse to charge the paddles. Izzie tells a Chinese woman, Ms. Lu that she needs six stitches and asks if she is allergic to any medication. Ms. Lu says something in Chinese and Izzie asks if she knows any English. She asks the room if anybody speaks Chinese, but nobody answers. Meredith arrives at the Chief's office. Patricia is there and realizes the box has the rapist's penis. She asks if she can see it but immediately changes her mind. Richard comes in and says that he heard Meredith's mother is leaving Mayo, and she explains that her mother is just taking a break. Meredith says that she was told to bring the "penis box" to him. Richard corrects her, saying the police need it, and until that she needs take it with her since all medical matter must stay with the person who collected it until it is placed into police custody. Cristina and Alex are giving lab results to a family, who tells the patient that they have a disorder called multinucleate cell angiohistiocytoma, it's not a cancerous sarcoma, it's a very rare but minor disease and that they will be discharged that day. The family is relieved and one hugs Cristina. She glares at Alex, who's smiling at her. Meredith places her penis box on a counter where George is working. He asks what it is, and Meredith says he doesn't want to know, but he says he really wants to, and Meredith tells him what it is. He regrets wanting to know. Cristina and Alex walk by and she complains why she gets hugged all the time, and Alex says it's because she's an ovarian sister. Cristina is insulted and George says Meredith is carrying a penis around in a jar. Cristina takes a look, makes a joke about it, and leaves. George asks Meredith if she's ok and she explains to him that Allison has the same shoes she was wearing, and says they are uncomfortable and barely wears them, but she did that day. She says the whole thing is stupid. He says he knows what she needs but Meredith says no, but he says she can come with him or be miserable. George and Meredith are outside the nursery, looking at the babies. George's pager beeps and he tells Meredith that it's a code so he leaves. As she's watching the babies one baby's face goes blue. She goes in and checks on him. A peds intern walks in and asks Meredith what she is doing and she explains that the baby has a murmur. The intern says she knows but Meredith is shocked and tells her that the baby turned blue. The intern tells Meredith isn't authorized to be there. She asks if she is going to do any tests but the intern says it's benign and it goes away with age. She tells Meredith to leave, and she does so. Izzie brings Cristina, thinking that she knows Chinese and asks if she could translate for Ms. Lu but Cristina says she is from Beverly Hills and the only Chinese she knows is from a Mr. Chou's menu. She also informs her that she is Korean, and she leaves. Burke asks Richard why he asked Derek to come to Seattle Grace. Richard tells him it's because Derek is an old student of his. Burke then realizes there could be another reason and says that Chief of Surgery is his. Richard says he won't be leaving for a while and Burke storms off. Cristina is talking to Alex. While he asks how they will get OR time, Cristina gets her files, hands some to Alex and tells him to be quick and they leave. Cristina and Alex give lab results to multiple patients, and she gets annoyed after being hugged. George runs to a patient room, followed by the code team. The patient flatlines and he has to call time of death. Meredith asks some interns what their favorite 80s group is. After they answer incorrectly, Meredith leaves. As Meredith is looking at Allison, Derek comes over and tells her that the rapist will eventually seek medical attention and that Meredith has evidence that will nail him. She asks where her family is and he says she has none since her parents are both dead and has no siblings. Derek then asks Meredith if she's okay and she says she's fine. Meredith asks Burke about the baby she saw going blue up in peds. Burke then says without a peds consult he can't do anything. Izzie is finishing bandaging up a man's hand. He tries to flirt with her but Izzie knows he is drunk. The man then says he thinks he knows her from the magazine. Izzie says she knows and tells him to leave. Ms. Lu sits down and Izzie begins to stitch up her arm. She continues to speak Chinese, but Izzie doesn't say anything. Meredith talks to Cristina in the lobby. They talk for a while but they then see a truck serve into the parking lot. They both go outside to see a man, his clothes soaked in blood, mainly around his crotch. He then collapses and doctors and nurses crowd around him. Meredith then realizes that he is the rapist. When they get inside, Meredith calls for security and shows Bailey the rapist. She instructs Meredith to take him to OR 1 and inform the Chief that they have him. As the rapist is in surgery, Cristina and Meredith talk about Allison and the rapist. Bailey then asks why they don't reattach the penis, and Meredith says that they can't reattach without a clean cut, and Allison's digestive juices didn't leave much to work with. Meredith says he will be peeing out of a bag for a long time and Cristina notes he won't be able to ever have sex again, which she says is a shame. Bailey sarcastically says that they should take a moment to grieve, and they return to operating again. Richard scrubs out of an OR and he tells Burke they have the rapist, but the conversation quickly changes when Burke asks why he can't be Chief and Richard tells him that he only does what is necessary and nothing more. Richard then walks away. Derek looks at Allison and is worried about her recovery. Izzie is done with Ms. Lu's stitches. She says something in Chinese again. Izzie says she can't understand her and that she has other patients, and Ms. Lu leaves. Alex says he has a headache, and Cristina says she hopes it's a brain tumor since if she got to scrub in she'd rip his face off. Izzie comes in and tells them she's been suturing all day. George says at least she's helping people and Alex says at least she's practicing medicine. Izzie talks about Ms. Lu, but Cristina dismisses her. Meredith comes in and says that the police can't come for the penis so she has to keep it for the night. They all complain about being an intern. Bailey comes in, looking expectant, and the interns leave. Meredith see the parents of the baby she's worried about and shares her concerns. The peds intern tells her she's out of line since Meredith told the parents the murmur might not be benign. The intern gets her resident, Dr. Kay. He asks what's wrong and Mr and Mrs. Johnson says if their child is sick they want him treated. Kay asks who told them that and the intern says it's Meredith. When Kay asks if she's authorized to be here, Burke says he did. He asks the intern if she's 100% sure that the murmur is benign and when the intern says 75%, Burke says that the baby is on his service now and introduces himself to the baby's parents. The intern asks Kay if he can steal patients and Kay says he can since he's an attending. Burke introduces himself to the parents and gives Meredith instructions. After Izzie is all done with suturing for the day, she sees Ms. Lu. She beckons Izzie outside and sees her with a girl, Ahn, who has a big laceration on her forehead. Izzie comes over and says she'll help. She examines the laceration. Ahn explains that a machine broke in the factory and injured her. Izzie tells them to come inside, but Ahn refuses since she doesn't have a green card and is afraid she will go to jail. Izzie tells them to wait as she gets supplies. Meredith asks Burke about the baby and he says it's a birth defect. Meredith thanks him for helping her but he says if she does something like that again, he will make her residency hell on earth. George is attempting to resuscitate a patient. Cristina continues to deliver lab results to a patient, getting hugged repeatedly. Izzie gets supplies to stitch up Ahn's forehead. Derek is sitting by Allison's bedside. George calls time of death on a patient that flatlined. Izzie stitches up Ahn's forehead and says she could've done better with more light, but Ahn says it's good. She tells them to come back in five days so she can remove the stitches and gives them her pager number. Izzie then says they can't tell anybody she helped them since she could lose her job. They start to walk away, but Ms. Lu comes back and thanks Izzie in her own language, and she then leaves. Burke asks Bailey if he's too confident. She says no, but he senses she's lying and tells her anything she says in the next thirty seconds is free. Bailey immediately starts listing the negative things about him. Burke tries to interrupt but Bailey says she's not done. In the locker room Cristina complains that she needs a drink, a man, and a massage. George says he lost five patients but Cristina tells them most code patients are already dead before he gets there and she leaves. Meredith is in a rocking chair in the nursery. The peds intern says she thought she was right. Meredith says interns are almost never right. The intern then asks Meredith if she feels terrified and when Meredith says yes, the intern says she's glad that it isn't just her. Meredith asks Derek and asks how Allison is doing and he says there is no change. Derek says he has four sisters and if he was in a coma they'd all be there. He then discusses their relationship but the conversation quickly turns back to Allison and how she has nobody. As they're talking, Allison starts to crash and Derek says to prepare to the OR for an emergency craniotomy. After surgery, Derek informs Meredith about Allison and she asks if she'll survive. He says she'll be fine if she wakes up. Derek asks Burke about the drink they were discussing and Burke now says he doesn't want to. He tells Derek that he is just competition for Chief of Surgery and walks away. Meredith sings a paper regarding the penis box while Patricia helps her and Richard tries to say "penis", he says it shouldn't be weird since he's a doctor but he used to change Meredith's diapers. He then hands the penis box to the police and Meredith leaves. The Johnson baby is in surgery while Burke explains the procedure to the room. He begins to crack the baby's chest and tells Meredith to scrub in since he'll let her hold the clamp. Meredith immediately goes to the scrub room. Derek storms into the rapist's room and whacks the end of the bed, waking him. He tells him that Bailey stopped his bleeding but his penis was given to the cops, and leaves. The rapist realizes he's cuffed to the bed. Cristina and Alex give more results. Cristina tells a patient that their tumor was benign so they can go home. The patient hugs her husband, who then goes for Cristina. Cristina acts fast and shoves Alex into his way. Alex gets the hug, and Cristina leaves, pleased with herself. Burke is operating on the baby while Meredith holds the clamp. The interns are looking at the babies in the nursery. Meredith then tells Izzie and George they can move in. They're excited and start hugging each other. Allison begins to wake up and Derek welcomes her back. Meredith walks over to an elevator where Derek is waiting and he says that he has a intense thing for ferry boats. After looking at him, She changes her mind and says she'll take the stairs instead. Derek pities her for her "lack of self-control" Meredith leaves the hospital to catch up with George, Izzie, and Cristina. Cast 102MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 102CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 102IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 102AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 102GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 102MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 102RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 102PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 102DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 102QingLu.png|Qing Lu 102Ahn.png|Ahn 102Patricia.png|Patricia Murphy 102Intern#1.png|Intern #1 102ElizabethChen.png|Elizabeth Chen 102DrPaulKay.png|Paul Kay 102MrJohnson.png|Mr. Johnson 102MrsJohnson.png|Ms. Johnson 1x02LouisCardon.png|Louis Cardon 102Patient#1.png|Patient #1 102Patient2.png|Patient #2 102LouisandFamily.png|Louis's family 102ERDoc.png|ER Doc 102Allison.png|Allison 1x02BigManandHisWife.png|Big Man and His Wife 102DrunkMan.png|Drunk Man 102CodeTeamLeader.png|Code Team Leader 102Vic.png|Vic 1x02PatientsWife.png|Patient's Wife 1x02FatherofPatient1.png|Father of Patient #1 102TraumaNurse.png|Trauma Nurse 102RajSen.png|Raj Sen Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Co-Starring *Alice Lo as Qing Lu *Scarlett Lam as Ahn *Robin Pearson Rose as Patricia *Kerry Carney as Intern #1 *Kerri Higuchi as Peds Intern *Dennis Gubbins as Paul *Stacey R. Hinnen as Mr. Johnson *Elise Robertson as Ms. Johnson *Kylie Dragna as Ellen Parkins (credit only) *Gary Kraus as Louis Cardon *Sonia Jackson as Patient #1 *Walter Wong as Tech *Scott Michael Morgan as Patient #2 *Cindy Drummond as Louis' Wife Featuring *Helene McCardle as ER Doc *Alex Thayer as Allison *Chip Keyes as Big Man *Jeff Marlow as Drunk Man *Andre Panossian as Code Team Leader *Stephen Blackehart as Vic *Patricia Harris-Smith as Patient's Wife *Debra Holt as Big Man's Wife *Nate Reese as Father of Patient #1 *Joan McCrea as Louis' Wife's Mother *Linda Nile as Louis' Wife's Sister *Kristy L. Munden as Trauma Nurse Uncredited *Anjul Nigam as Dr. Raj Sen Medical Notes Allison *'Diagnosis:' **Blunt head trauma **Defensive wounds **Abdominal rupture *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Preston Burke (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgery **Craniotomy Allison, 25, was brought into the ER after being severely beaten during an attempted sexual assault. She was taken into surgery, where an object was removed from her abdomen. The object was identified as her attacker's penis, which she had bitten off and swallowed. After her surgery, Derek said that her outcome would depend on whether or not she woke up in the following 72 hours. Derek continued to monitor her neuro status during that time. The next day, her ICP increased critically and she had to be taken back into surgery. Derek performed a craniotomy and had to leave part of her skull open until the pressure went down. She was seen waking up. Code Patients *'Diagnosis:' **Various *'Doctors:' **George O'Malley (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Attempted resuscitation George ran the code team for the day. He lost five patients. Louis Cardon *'Diagnosis:' **Multinucleate cell angiohistiocytoma *'Doctors:' **Cristina Yang (surgical intern) **Alex Karev (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' Cristina and Alex delivered lab results to Louis and told him he was fine and he'd be released that day. Qing Lu *'Diagnosis:' **Laceration *'Doctor:' **Izzie Stevens (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Stitches Qing Lu came into the ER with a laceration. Izzie Stevens stitched up the cut, using six stitches. Bryce Johnson *'Diagnosis:' **Tetralogy of fallot with pulmonary atresia *'Doctors:' **Preston Burke (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical intern) **Paul Kay (OB/GYN resident) **Elizabeth Chen (OB/GYN intern) *'Treatment:' **Transventricular repair with a right ventriculotomy While looking at the newborns in the nursery, Meredith witnessed Bryce turning blue. She went to check the baby's chart, but saw that there were no tests ordered. After a confrontation with an OB/GYN intern, she went to Burke about it, but he said that unless peds called for a consult, there was nothing he could do. Meredith went back to the nursery and spoke to the baby's parents about the tet spell. When the intern noticed and got her resident, Burke backed up Meredith and told the parents he'd be running some tests. Scans revealed a birth defect and Burke told Meredith to book an OR. Burke allowed Meredith to scrub in and hold a clamp. Drunk Man *'Diagnosis:' **Laceration *'Doctors:' **Izzie Stevens (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Stitches Izzie stitched up the arm of a man who was drunk. Vic *'Diagnosis:' **Amputated penis **Severe loss of blood *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (surgical resident) **Meredith Grey (surgical intern) **Cristina Yang (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Vic's penis was torn off by Allison while he was attempting to rape her. Since teeth tear, rather than slicing, and the penis was partially digested, they were unable to reattach his penis. Ahn *'Diagnosis:' **Forehead laceration *'Doctor:' **Izzie Stevens (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Stitches Ahn was injured when a machine in the factory where she was working broke and fell on her. Izzie stitched up a cut on Ahn's forehead outside the hospital as she was an undocumented worker. She instructed Ahn to come back in five days to have her stitches removed. Music "You Wouldn't Like Me" - Tegan and Sara "Sister Kate" - The Ditty Bops "Live and Learn" - The Cardigans "Wait" - Get Set Go "Somewhere Only We Know" - Keane Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Cat Stevens. *This episode scored 17.71 million viewers. *The episode finished roughly at 6pm. *This is the first episode to use a title sequence. The theme song is "Cosy in the Rocket" by Psapp. *'Goof:' When George turns to Cristina after brushing his teeth, you can see a smudge of toothpaste on his left cheek. When the camera comes back to him face on, the smudge is not there. *'Goof:' When Meredith interviewing people for roommates, Dr. Raj Sen is shown wearing surgical resident scrubs. By his next appearance, he's a psych resident, wearing the scrubs of that department. However, it is possible that he transferred to psych from surgery early in his internship. Gallery Episode Stills 1x02-1.jpg 1x02-2.jpg 102-5.jpg 102-6.jpg 1x02-9.jpg Quotes :Alex: Alex Karev. Nice to meet you. :Cristina: You're the pig who called Meredith a nurse. I hate you on principle. :Alex: Any you're the pushy, overbearing kiss-ass. I hate you too. ---- :Derek: (waiting for the elevator, and Meredith walks up) Seattle has ferryboats. :Meredith: Yes? :Derek: I didn't know that. I've been living here six weeks. I didn't know there were ferryboats. :Meredith: Seattle is surrounded by water on three sides. :Derek: Hence the ferryboats. Now I have to like it here. I wasn't planning on liking it here. I'm from New York, genetically engineered to dislike everywhere, except Manhattan. I have a thing for ferryboats. (The elevator opens and both step in) :Meredith: I'm not going out with you. :Derek: Did I ask you to go out with me? (a few seconds later) Do you want to go out with me? :Meredith: I'm not dating you. And I'm definitely not sleeping with you again. You're my boss. :Derek: I'm your boss's boss. :Meredith: You're my teacher! And my teacher's teacher! And you're my teacher. :Derek: I'm your sister. I'm your daughter. :Meredith: You're sexually harassing me. :Derek: I'm riding an elevator. :Meredith: Look. I'm drawing a line. The line is drawn. There's a big line. :(pause) :Derek: So, this line. Is it imaginary or do I need to get you a marker? (turns to Meredith) :(Meredith stares at Derek for a second, then drops her folders, slams him gently against the elevator wall, and the two kiss passionately.) ---- :Izzie: I wouldn't have called you but I can't get hold of a translator. Can you just ask her what's wrong? :Cristina: No. :Izzie: Why not? :Cristina: I grew up in Beverly Hills. The only Chinese I know is from a Mr. Chow's menu. Besides, I'm Korean. ---- :Burke: What the hell is this? Does anybody know what this is? :Meredith: Oh my god. :Burke: What is it, Grey? :Meredith: She bit it off... :Burke: What is it? Spit it out, Grey. :Meredith: That's his... penis. ---- :Bailey: Every intern wants to perform their first surgery. That's not your job. Do you know what your job is? To make your resident happy. Do I look happy? No! Why? Because my interns are whiny. You know what will make me look happy? Having the code team staffed, having the trauma pages answered, having the weekend labs delivered and having someone down in the pit doing the sutures. No one holds a scalpel until I'm so happy I'm Mary Freakin' Poppins. ---- :Burke: Anything you say in the next 30 seconds is free...starting right now. :Bailey: I think you’re cocky. Arrogant. Bossy and pushy. You also have a God complex and don’t think of anybody but your damn self. :Burke: But I— :Bailey: But what? I still have 22 seconds and I’m not done. ---- :Meredith: Where were you when The Challenger exploded? :Intern: The what? :Meredith: The space shuttle - Challenger. :Intern: I think I was in kindergarten. :Meredith: Exactly. No. ---- :Cristina: What are you doing down here? :Meredith: Just sitting here with my penis. ---- :Preston: I want to know when you stopped thinking of me as your number one. Richard, I do more in this hospital than any other surgeon. :Richard: You do only exactly as much as is necessary. You never take an extra step, you never give an extra minute. You're comfortable. And arrogant, and it doesn't impress me. You want to be chief, earn it. ---- :George: Lost five patients on the code team today. I feel like the angel of death. :Cristina: George, 95% of all code patients can't be revived. Most of them are seriously dead before you even get there. :George: What?! Why didn't you tell me that when I was going on and on about how great it was going to be? :Cristina: Because you're George, and I'm Cristina. ---- :Meredith: I'm so taking the stairs this time. :Derek: No self-control. It's sad. Really. See Also *Episode Transcript de:Grenzen fr:Premières armes Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S1 Episodes